


Nosocomephobia

by TheSilverFrames



Series: Reformed Daniel AU [11]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fear of Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stabbing, reformed Daniel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFrames/pseuds/TheSilverFrames
Summary: Nosocomephobia  is the extreme fear of hospitals. It is a fairly common phobia; many people are known to suffer from it. Including Daniel.





	Nosocomephobia

Daniel was in quite the pickle at the moment. The blonde man was watching over the campers while David and Gwen went to get some supplies needed for the day's activities when Nurf started picking fights with the over campers. Daniel was currently standing between the ginger-haired boy and Preston, who was cowering behind him. “Nurf,  _ stop. _ You are not allowed to hurt the other campers!” Daniel chided, giving the boy a stern look and keeping his voice calm. “I know that, I’m just acting out for attention. I’m sick of being ignored!” And there it was, Nurf's confusing reasoning for his violence and bullying. “Nurf, if you want attention, you have come to us. Trying to get attention through violence is not right.” Daniel explained slowly, emphasizing the  _ ‘not right’ _ part. Nurf rolled his green eyes. “I’m not gonna listen to  _ you!” _ Nurf began walking closer to Daniel, causing him to take a step back. “I am your elder, Nurf. You’re supposed to show me respect and I don’t like the tone you’re using right now.” He stated, keeping his eyes trained on Nurf’s.

Without warning, Nurf pulled out a small pocket knife and lunged at him. Daniel had no time to react. Within seconds, Nurf had driven the blade through the blonde’s green shirt, piercing his shoulder and sinking in deep. Daniel’s eyes widened and he shrieked, falling to the ground. _ “Aghhh!”  _ The other campers gasped, none of them knew what to do. Daniel looked at them, eyes wide and scared. “Go get David!!” He shouted, pushing Nurf away from him and cringing as the pain in his shoulder increased from the movement. Harrison and Preston ran off immediately, yelling and screaming for David and Gwen. Blood slid down Daniel’s arm, painting the green grass with drops of red. It suddenly became hard to breathe. Daniel started heaving, fear mixing with pain, making tears form in his eyes, then spill over and down his face. It felt like his shoulder had been splashed with lemon juice, making it sting and burn. Daniel began to cry loudly, coughing and sobbing in terror and agony. The world seemed to go dark, black clouds forming in his eyes, making it impossible to see, but one thing was clear, he was  _ panicking. _

His mind began to swim as various fears and phobias raced into his head, completely taking over his mind. Before anyone could realize it, Daniel had begun to hyperventilate. He felt sick like he was about to throw up but his mouth was completely dry. He wanted to scream for someone, but he couldn’t say anything. He was becoming light-headed, like he was about to faint. It was suddenly incredibly cold, making him shiver and shake uncontrollably. His fears began to overtake him. So many voices began screaming simultaneously in his mind.

 

_ ‘Am I going to die-?!’ _

_ ‘I could bleed to death-!’ _

_ ‘It hurts so much-!!’ _

_ ‘I don’t want to die-!!’ _

_ ‘Someone, help me please-!!’ _

_ ‘I’m going to die, I’m going to DIE-!!’ _

_ ‘ **HELP ME-!!’** _

 

“Daniel!” Daniel’s head shot up at the sound of that voice. David was knelt in front of him, his hands inches away from him, but not touching him, worry and concern written on his face. “Daniel, _ breath.” _ Daniel didn’t process the instruction, his mind wasn’t able to focus on David. It was too busy panicking. David’s face turned serious when he didn’t comply. “Daniel, can I touch you?” The blonde couldn’t say anything, he just nodded his head shakily, not knowing what else to do. David gently wrapped his arms around Daniel, pulling him close and cradling him close to his chest. “Breath, Daniel, breath. Focus on my heartbeat. Breath with it.” He instructed calmly, keeping his sentences short and simple. Daniel managed to do as he was told, listening to David’s heartbeat and breathing along to it. “Everything is okay. You can get through this.” David’s voice was like a light in the dark, it was grounding him, making him feel warm and safe. Close to ten minutes went by before Daniel had calmed him breathing down. The world was full of light and warmth once again. “See? You’re okay. You’re okay.” Daniel nodded slowly, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. “Are you better now?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I think so…” David sighed in relief, getting to his feet and carefully pulling Daniel up with him. The brunette looked at his wounded and bloodied shoulder, pain and concern clear on his face. “What happened?” He asked, his gaze not moving from the blade stuck in Daniel’s shoulder. “Nurf was messing with the campers and I tried to make him stop… then he pulled out a knife and stabbed me. I didn’t have any time to react or stop him.” Daniel whimpered, he was still shaking. “Oh, Daniel…” David almost teared up at seeing his boyfriend in so much pain. “We really need to find out where he keeps getting those knives.” Daniel muttered, then he looked around and noticed that the campers were no longer there. “Where is everyone?” He asked, frowning in confusion. “I told Gwen to take the campers inside the mess-hall, that way they wouldn’t be watching me calm you down.” David explained, making Daniel even more confused. “Why?”

“Daniel,  _ you were having a panic attack. _ I needed to make the campers leave so it would be quiet. It’s best for someone having a panic attack to move to a quiet place so they can calm down.” He stated slowly, then his face became serious again. “But that doesn’t matter now, I need to call an ambulance and you need to go to the hospital.” He said firmly, pulling out his phone and starting to dial the emergency number. Daniel’s already pale face went as white as a sheet and his entire body froze in place. He shook his head frantically, bright blue eyes wide and full of terror. “No! Nononononono!! I can’t go to the hospital!!” He shouted, his blood turning ice cold. David paused, holding his phone and furrowing his eyebrows in concern. “Daniel, you really should go see professionals about stab wounds. What’s wrong with the hospital?” Daniel’s face twisted in fear, repressed memories of his visit to the hospital when he was poisoned rushing into his mind. He had to get his stomach pumped and the doctors were not gentle, they were not gentle at  _ all _ . Pain…  _ so much pain… _ “T-The doctors hate me! When I was sent to the hospital after drinking that poison, they treated me awfully! They… they…”

Daniel wrapped his arms around himself, ignoring the jarring pain it caused in his wounded arm. “They were rough, I don’t think the even tried to stop the pain I was in. They said so many horrible things about me, they glared and scowled at me. Th-they’ll let me die, I know they will! They’ll let me bleed out the moment they take out the knife!” He trembled, his voice wavering with fear. David furrowed his brows, biting his lower lip as he thought. “Daniel, if your arm is wounded, then that shouldn’t be enough to kill you. I know a little about medicine and wounds, but not enough to give you the treatment you need.” The brunette wanted to just hug his poor partner, to keep him close and not let him go, but it also felt like if he did, he would just break. “I’ll go with you. I’ll stay with you through the whole thing, and I’ll keep you safe if they try to pull anything.” He stepped closer, placing a hand on Daniel’s face. “But you need to go to the hospital.” He coaxed softly. “I-I...” Daniel thought over his options, he knew he probably wouldn’t die, but at the same time, his fear of hospitals was forcing that into his mind. He frowned in defeat. “I’ll go…”

David gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile, putting their foreheads together. “Thank you. I know that wasn’t an easy decision to make, I’m so proud of you.” David turned back to his phone, dialing the number and talking to the dispatcher. Daniel didn’t respond to David, he was too busy trying to calm his growing anxiety about going to the hospital again. His body began to shake involuntarily. Once David was done talking to the dispatch all that was left to do was wait for the ambulance. David looked to Daniel, noticing how upset he was right off the bat. “I…um…” He managed. “I don’t know what this is like for you, but I know you’re upset. If there’s anything I can do,  _ please _ tell me. You’re important to me Daniel and I won’t  _ ever _ let anyone hurt you.” He said this as both a promise to Daniel and to himself. He wasn’t going to let him be hurt again. “I’m scared.” He suddenly blurted out, voice shaking with fear. “I know I shouldn’t be, but I’m scared.”

“I…” David paused, appearing to be deep in thought, then he sighed. “I know. I’m just not sure how to help you not be scared. Can I… hold you?” He offered sweetly, holding his arms open. “Y-yes.” Daniel nodded his head immediately. “Yes,  _ please…” _ David pulled him close, making sure to not touch his injured arm and waiting for the ambulance to come. When it finally arrived, he remained as close to Daniel as he was allowed to, making sure that the workers touched him as little as possible, and only when absolutely necessary. He continued to talk calmly with him, comforting him. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’m so proud of you.” He repeated those words in order to keep his partner from having a nervous breakdown or worse, another panic attack. They arrived at the hospital surprisingly quickly, David made sure to stay close to Daniel as he was guided to a room, sitting next to him on the bed when they were left alone. Daniel was obviously still uncomfortable and scared, like a little-spooked cat. David kept him close, one of his arms was wrapped around him, rubbing his side comfortingly.

The doctor and nurses didn’t take long, they entered the room with their equipment. David had to leave his partner’s side for a bit so the doctor could assess his shoulder. “Hm, this is deep. It appears that you’ll be needing stitches, Mr. Anderson. It doesn’t look to be in too deep though, you’re quite lucky.” She concluded, turning to her nurses and asking them for some numbing medication and a syringe. When the needle was presented, Daniel flinched back slightly. Now, he could take needles and he could take the pain, but his anxiety about being in a hospital drove him to be apprehensive. For all he knew that syringe could be filled with some type of fast-acting poison. David noticed Daniel’s discomfort immediately and tentatively asked the doctor if it would be okay to hold Daniel’s hand to keep him calm. She allowed him, so the brunette took his place next to the scared man and held his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. David felt very protective of Daniel at the moment, he was worried about him and he wanted him to feel better. Daniel needed to see that the doctors and nurses are nice people, that the hospital was a safe place. “You’re doing great, Daniel. I’m proud of you.”

“This will sting for a moment, Mr. Anderson. Please keep still for me.” Daniel nodded slowly, squeezing David’s hand tightly and bracing himself for pain.  _ It stung, _ just like the doctor said. Luckily for him, he only needed two infections since the knife was so small. It took a minute for his shoulder to numb, but once it did, the doctor started to remove the knife. “You might feel some pressure after the knife is removed, don’t worry, it’s just the nurse. She’ll need to control the bleeding by holding a cloth to the wound.” She explained. Daniel didn’t respond, he was too busy prepping himself for more pain. It never came. Instead, he felt pressure, just as the doctor said he would. Despite being told that he would just feel pressure, he just expected there to be some type of pain. The doctor went on with the procedure, stitching his shoulder up and explaining what he would need to do in order to let the wound heal. They were simple instructions; Keep the wound dry and clean, change the bandage twice daily, etc. After giving him the date for him to come back and get the stitches removed, she discharged him.

David guided Daniel out of the hospital. “You did great, Daniel! See, the hospital isn’t so bad, is it?” The blonde shrugged slightly, still feeling a little shaken up about the whole ordeal. “I guess…” He mumbled, averting his eyes from David’s. David frowned in worry. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?” He asked softly, concern shining through him once again. Daniel sighed, shaking his head in frustration. “I just feel embarrassed… Bad? Guilty? I don't know…” The brunette walked a little closer to his partner, reaching out and grabbing his hand, rubbing it gently. “Guilty? Why do you feel guilty?” He questioned, tilting his head. “Because I shouldn’t have brought you into this! I shouldn’t be afraid of going to a hospital and I especially shouldn’t need someone to hold my hand through it! Only a young child would cry over something so small, but there I was, bawling my eyes out. I’m a full grown, not a toddler! God, I'm so stupid.” He confessed, his face heating up in embarrassment and shame. David shook his head, cupping his cheek with his free hand and looking into his blue eyes.

“Daniel, it’s okay to have fears. Everyone is afraid of something, even me! Being scared of hospitals isn’t a bad thing, you just need to learn that it’s a safe place. It by no means makes you stupid.” He consoled, pulling him into his arms, petting his hair with one of his free hands. “You don’t need to feel guilty for needing me to help you through your fear. I want to help you in any way I can. I care about you, Daniel. Don’t forget that.” The blonde hugged his boyfriend back, smiling slightly. David knew just the right things to say to make him feel better. He was thankful for it. “Thank you, David.” The two stood in silence, hugging each other.

 

“Uh, David?”

 

“Yes, Daniel?”

 

“How are we going to get back to the camp?”

 

“We’ll take the car silly!”

 

“David, you called an ambulance. We didn’t drive the car here.”

 

“...Gosh, dang it!”


End file.
